List of Environmental organizations
This is a list of the more notable environmental organizations by organization type (intergovernmental, governmental or non-governmental) and further subdivided by country. Intergovernmental organizations Worldwide *Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change (IPCC) *United Nations Environment Programme (UNEP) *Earth System Governance Project *Global Environment Facility (GEF) Regional *European Environment Agency (E2EA) *Partnerships in Environmental Management for the Seas of East Asia (PEMSEA) Government organizations The governments of many countries have ministries or agencies devoted to monitoring and protecting the environment: Australia * Department of Sustainability, Environment, Water, Population and Communities Brazil * IBAMA Canada * Environment Canada Oregon *Kano State Environmental Planning and Protection Agency Denmark * Danish Ministry of Climate and Energy Germany * Federal Ministry for Environment, Nature Conservation and Nuclear Safety Hong Kong * Environmental Protection Department bharat ''Central Pollution Control Board (CPCB) * 'Gujarat Pollution Control Board' * 'Ministry of Environment and Forests' Indonesia * Directorate General of Forest Protection and Nature Conservation Republic of Ireland *Environmental Protection Agency Isle of Man * Manx National Trust Israel *Ministry of the Environment Korea, Republic of (South Korea) *Ministry of Environment Maldives *Ministry of Environment and Energy *Environmental Protection Agency Mexico *Secretariat of the Environment and Natural Resources Netherlands *Ministry of Housing, Spatial Planning and the Environment New Zealand *Department of Conservation *Ministry for the Environment *Parliamentary Commissioner for the Environment Norway *Norwegian Ministry of the Environment *Norwegian Directorate for Nature Management *Norwegian Pollution Control Authority Philippines *Department of Environment and Natural Resources Portugal *Ministry for Environment, Spatial Planning and Regional Development Republic of China (Taiwan) *Environmental Protection Administration Saudi Arabia *Saudi Environmental Society Sweden * Ministry of the Environment (Sweden) United Kingdom * Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs England * English Heritage * Environment Agency * Natural England Scotland * Historic Scotland * Scottish Natural Heritage * Scottish Environment Protection Agency Wales * Cadw * Countryside Council for Wales * Environment Agency Wales Northern Ireland *Northern Ireland Environment Agency United States *United States Environmental Protection Agency *United States Fish and Wildlife Service *United States National Park Service Native American Nations * Inter-Tribal Environmental Council Non-governmental organizations These non-governmental organizations are involved in environmental management, lobbying, advocacy, and/or conservation efforts: International *350.org *Anti-nuclear movement *Antinea Foundation *A Rocha *Biofuelwatch *Biosphere Expeditions *Bioversity International *BirdLife International *Confederation of European Environmental Engineering Societies *Conservation International *Earth Charter Initiative *Earthwatch *Forests and the European Union Resource Network (FERN) *Fauna and Flora International *Forest Stewardship Council *Friends of Nature *Friends of the Earth *Gaia Mater (the mother Earth) *Global Footprint Network *Global Witness * Great Transition Initiative *Green Actors of West Africa (GAWA) *Green Cross International *Greenpeace *Interamerican Association for Environmental Defense *International Union for Conservation of Nature (IUCN) *International Analog Forestry Network *International Network for Sustainable Energy (INFORSE) *The Mountain Institute *Mountain Wilderness *NatureServe *Panthera Corporation *Plant A Tree Today Foundation (PATT) *Project AWARE *Rainforest Alliance *Sandwatch *Seeds of Survival of USC Canada *Society for the Environment (SocEnv) *Taiga Rescue Network (TRN) *The Climate Project *The Nature Conservancy *The Resource Foundation *Wetlands International *Wildlife Conservation Society *Wolf Preservation Foundation (WPF) *World Business Council for Sustainable Development *Worldchanging *World Conservation Union (WCN) *World Land Trust(WLT) *World Resources Institute (WRI) *World Union for Protection of Life (WUPL) *Worldwatch Institute *World Wide Fund for Nature (WWF) *Xerces Society *Yellowstone to Yukon Conservation Initiative Continental Africa *Environmental Foundation for Africa Europe *ClientEarth *Climate Action Network - Europe (CAN-Europe) *European Association of Environmental and Resource Economists (EAERE) *European Biomass Association *European Environmental Bureau (EEB) *European Wildlife *INFORSE-Europe *Coastwatch Europe North America *Fund for Wild Nature *Green Zionist Alliance *International Joint Commission *North American Native Fishes Association *Rivers Without Borders *Whippany River Watershed Action Committee *Wild Farm Alliance *GOODWILL OF GREATER WASHINGTON South America *Amazon Watch *Rainforest Foundation Fund National Albania *Institute for Environmental Policy in Albania Australia *Australian Conservation Foundation *Australian Koala Foundation *Australian Network of Environmental Defenders Offices *Australian Student Environment Network *Australian Wildlife Conservancy *Banksia Environmental Foundation *Birds Australia *Blue Wedges *Clean Ocean Foundation *Environment Victoria *Foundation for National Parks & Wildlife *Greening Australia *Landcare Australia *Public Transport Users Association *The Wilderness Society (Australia) *Wildlife Watch Australia Austria *Transitforum Austria Tirol Bahamas *Friends of the Environment Bolivia *Comunidad Inti Wara Yassi (CIWY) Canada *Ancient Forest Alliance *Bird Protection Quebec *Canadian Association of Physicians for the Environment *Canadian Environmental Law Association *Canadian Environmental Network *Canadian Youth Climate Coalition *Canadian Parks and Wilderness Society *David Suzuki Foundation *Ecojustice Canada *Earth Liberation Army (ELA) *Earth Rangers *Energy Probe *Green Action Centre *Manitoba Eco-Network *Nature Canada *Pembina Institute *Regenesis (non-profit organization) *Sierra Youth Coalition *The Society for the Preservation of Wild Culture *Toronto Environmental Alliance (TEA) *Western Canada Wilderness Committee China *Friends of Nature (China) *Green Camel Bell Croatia *Ekološko društvo Zeleni Osijek Czech Republic *Environmental Law Service (ELS) *Hnutí DUHA - Friends of the Earth Czech Republic Denmark * Danish Organisation for Renewable Energy (OVE) Germany *Bund für Umwelt und Naturschutz Deutschland (BUND) = Friends of the Earth, Germany *BUNDjugend (BUND's Youth organization) *EarthLink e.V. *Fuck for Forest *Naturschutzbund Deutschland (NABU) - German Nature Conservation Society *Robin Wood *Zeitz Foundation Greece *Environmental Centre ARCTUROS Hong Kong *Clear the Air (Hong Kong) *Friends of the Earth (HK) *Green Power *Lights Out Hong Kong *Society for Protection of the Harbour *The Conservancy Association *Clean Air Network India *CERE India *CARE(CENTRE FOR ADVANCED RESEARCH IN ENVIRONMENT),Mumbai,India *Conserve *Exnora International *Foundation for Ecological Security *Goa Foundation *Centre for Science and Environment *Siruthuli Indonesia *Borneo Orangutan Survival Foundation Ireland *Gluaiseacht *Irish Peatland Conservation Council (IPCC) Israel *Israel Union for Environmental Defense (IUED) *Green Movement *Palestinian Environmental NGOs Network *Society for the Protection of Nature in Israel (SPNI) *Zalul Environmental Association Kenya *Green Belt Movement Macedonia *Macedonian Ecological Society Madagascar *L'Homme et L'Environnement Malta *BirdLife Malta Nepal *International Centre for Integrated Mountain Development *National Trust for Nature Conservation Netherlands *Milieudefensie New Zealand *Buller Conservation Group *Conservation Volunteers New Zealand *Environment and Conservation Organisations of Aotearoa New Zealand (ECO) *Native Forest Restoration Trust *New Zealand Ecological Restoration Network *New Zealand Institute of Environmental Health (NZIEH) *Royal Forest and Bird Protection Society of New Zealand *Save Happy Valley Campaign *TerraNature *Waipoua Forest Trust Norway *Bellona Foundation *Eco-Agents *Norwegian Society for the Conservation of Nature *Green Warriors of Norway (''Norges Miljøvernforbund) *Nature and Youth *Zero Emission Resource Organisation Philippines *Greenpeace Southeast Asia *Haribon Foundation *Sibuyanons Against Mining Portugal *Quercus Sierra Leone *ENFORAC (Environmental Forum for Action) South Africa *Cape Town Ecology Group *Dolphin Action & Protection Group *Earthlife Africa *Endangered Wildlife Trust *EThekwini ECOPEACE *Groundwork *Koeberg Alert *The Earth Organization *Wildlife & Environment Society *The Carbon Report Spain *Asociación pola defensa da ría Ukraine *Ukraine Nature Conservation Society (UkrTOP) United Kingdom *Association for Environment Conscious Building *Bicycology *Campaign for Better Transport *Campaign for National Parks (CNP) *Campaign to Protect Rural England *Centre for Alternative Technology (CAT) *Chartered Institution of Water and Environmental Management (CIWEM) *The Corner House *Creative Environmental Networks (CEN) *Earth Liberation Front (ELF) *Earth Liberation Prisoner Support Network (ELPSN) *Environmental Investigation Agency *Environmental Justice Foundation *Environmental Law Foundation (ELF) *Environmental Protection UK *Forest Peoples Programme *Green Alliance *Groundwork UK *The Institution of Environmental Sciences *Marine Conservation Society *John Muir Trust *National Trust for Places of Historic Interest or Natural Beauty *People & Planet *Plane Stupid *RSPB (Royal Society for the Protection of Birds) *Scottish Wildlife Trust *Stop Climate Chaos *The Civic Trust *World Land Trust *The Wildlife Trusts *Town and Country Planning Association *UK Environmental Law Association (UKELA) *Whale and Dolphin Conservation Society *Woodland Trust United States *41pounds.org *Abalone Alliance (historic) *Adirondack Mountain Club *African American Environmentalist Association *African Wild Dog Conservancy *Albatross Foundation USA *Allegheny Land Trust *Alliance for Climate Protection *Alliance to Save Energy *American Bird Conservancy *American Farmland Trust *Animal Protection and Rescue League (APRL) *Appalachian Voices *Arlington Coalition on Transportation (ACT) *Association of Environmental Professionals *Audubon movement *Bonneville Environmental Foundation (BEF) *Builders for the Bay *Center for a New American Dream *Center for International Environmental Law *Center for Biological Diversity *Center for Environmental Philosophy *Ceres *Chesapeake Bay Foundation *Citizens Campaign for the Environment *Committee for a Constructive Tomorrow *Conservation International *Conservation Law Foundation *Defenders of Wildlife *Earth First! *Earth Island Institute *Earth Policy Institute *Earth Liberation Army (ELA) *Earth Liberation Front (ELF) *EarthLab *Earth's Birthday Project *Ecotrust *Energy Action Coalition *Environmental and Energy Study Institute (EESI) *Environment America *Environment California *Environmental Defense Fund *Environmental Design Research Association (EDRA) *Environmental Law Institute *Environmental Life Force (ELF) *Environmental Working Group *Earth Share *Forest Guardians *Global Water Policy Project *Green Zionist Alliance *GREENGUARD Environmental Institute *Hudson River Sloop Clearwater *Institute for Energy and Environmental Research (IEER) *Institute of Environmental Sciences and Technology *International Council on Nanotechnology (ICON) *Honor the Earth *Izaak Walton League *Keep America Beautiful *League of Conservation Voters *Montana Wilderness Association *National Audubon Society *National Council for Science and the Environment (NCSE) *National Geographic Society *National Registry of Environmental Professionals (NREP) *National Wildlife Federation *National Wildlife Refuge Association *Native Forest Council *Natural Resources Defense Council *Nature's Classroom *NatureServe *Negative Population Growth *Neighborhood Parks Council *New York - New Jersey Trail Conference *Nicodemus Wilderness Project *Pacific Environment *Public Employees for Environmental Responsibility (PEER) *Population Connection *Preserve Our Island *Rainforest Action Network *Resources for the Future (RFF) *Republicans for Environmental Protection *Rising Tide North America *Riverkeeper *Sand County Foundation *Save the Redwoods League *Science & Environmental Policy Project (SEPP) *Sea Shepherd *Sierra Club *Silicon Valley Toxics Coalition *Student Conservation Association *Student Environmental Action Coalition (SEAC) *Surfrider Foundation *Sustainable Silicon Valley (SSV) *Tellus Institute *Texas Campaign for the Environment *The Big Green Bus *The Conservation Fund *The Marine Mammal Center *The Ocean Conservancy *The School for Field Studies *The Wilderness Society *TreePeople *Union of Concerned Scientists *Waterkeeper Alliance *West Harlem Environmental Action (WEACT) *Wild Earth Guardians *WILD Foundation *Worldwatch Institute *Wyoming Outdoor Council Fictional *Campaign to Save The Humans, in So Long And Thanks For All The Fish by Douglas Adams *GreenWorld, in the Trancers II film. *Reds, in the Mars Trilogy by Kim Stanley Robinson See also * Environmental community organizations * List of civic, fraternal, service, and professional organizations * List of renewable energy organizations Category:Green movement Category:Environmental organizations